


Unconscious

by fullbrightness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, some new dream content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness
Summary: Drabble 4.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 16





	Unconscious

> _**"He was unconscious when I found him."** _

Instantly Rapunzel is _cooing_ over Eugene, holding a cool washcloth on his forehead and checking over him. _Captain of the guard_ is no easy job, and he’s been overworking himself to keep Corona peaceful. With a small tsk, she sits back, _**holding his hand**_ and bringing it up to her cheek. She’s just relieved **he’s okay** and someone found him. The other guard quickly explains he was walking to the S **nuggly Duckling** when he saw Eugene collapsed beside a tree. As soon as he wakes up, she’ll greet him with a **kiss** and a _**lecture**_.


End file.
